


tonight love is in your eyes

by thewalkingfish



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingfish/pseuds/thewalkingfish
Summary: Sana and Momo talk about the past, the present and the future.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	tonight love is in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Romance in Seoul](https://twitter.com/misanafish/status/1096945735742967808?s=20)

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Can you believe we’re here because of your drunk ass?”

“Proudest moment of my life.” Momo sighs as she closes her eyes. The hurdles of the past seem like a walk in the park when she thinks about how she can hold Sana in the darkness of her room.

She snuggles closer, and her fingers move, drawing lines on Sana’s bare shoulder. It’s a game of guessing shapes and secret messages they have created on their own, and they have played long enough so that Momo doesn’t have to look to know where to go. She knows the rules, knows her way around Sana’s body by heart.

Sana knows the rules too. It has been a little less than a year and Sana has learned the patterns, what makes Momo’s breathing hitch and what calms her down, knows when she is awake or when she has fallen asleep.

“Don’t fall asleep yet.”

“I’m not.”

Sana turns and Momo keeps her eyes closed still. She pretends to snore, tries not to laugh but her lips form a smile when Sana leans forward slowly, kisses her nose, then murmurs, “Stay with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Sana kisses her lips, her cheek, her jaw, her neck and Momo doesn’t open her eyes until she reaches her collarbone. It tickles and warms her up.

“Now, where are _you_ going?”

“The after party.” Sana smirks.

It takes a second for Momo to process. No matter how many times it happens, it makes her blush. It makes her want to get rid of that smirk, kiss Sana under the covers and forget about the rest of the world. But each time she would be too flustered to answer, and Sana would gaze at her with silent words of love before laughing.

“You’re such a troublemaker.”

“Shouldn’t you be used to this by now?”

“Whatever.”

Sana kisses Momo once more and hides in the crook of her neck. The night returns to its quietness and they fall back to their game, except now Momo is the one who has to guess. Sana’s fingers dance on Momo’s abdomen, then settles for her hip to create her art. Her thumb has brushed this part of Momo’s body countless times, but it always feels like discovering uncharted territory. Her touch is always delicate, afraid that one day it could bruise the skin. She takes her time, not knowing when she will touch Momo like this again in the wee hours of the night.

It’s not like they don’t meet often. But their hectic lives make it so sometimes they can’t see each other for weeks and their dates can only comprise video calls. Sana has seen celebrity couples break because of conflicting schedules, and the truth is that sometimes she fears she could end up in the same spot.

It’s strange, how love works.

How one moment she can be certain of their love, and the next the thought it could end without warning comes to haunt her. It’s so powerful and yet so fragile.

“Do you think we will love each other in a year? And the year after?”

The moon is pretty tonight and Momo wonders why Sana thinks about such scary things. She plays with Sana’s hair, and though not used to the short length, her hand runs smoothly. “What makes you think I won’t love you next year and the years that will follow?”

“I was just thinking about how sometimes we take something for granted, not thinking that one day we could lose what’s most precious to us. I have you tonight, but what if I lose you tomorrow? Those kinds of thoughts.”

“Like, what if I wake up tomorrow and you’ve turned into a frog, would I still love you?”

Sana snorts.

“Not quite, but also something like that, yes.”

“That’s a complicated situation.” Momo ponders, thinks of the possibilities out of this particular scenario. There are plenty of ways it could turn out, though she is sure about one thing. “But I wouldn’t run away and we would figure it out together. Besides, I would be the one turning into a frog, because you’re the princess.”

“No, you’re my chili crab.”

“I’m your _sexy_ chili crab.”

Sana pinches her side, Momo kisses her forehead. It’s easy, it’s natural and they don’t have to think. And yet, Sana asks her about forever, and Momo can’t look farther than the present. Suddenly it scares her too, because she is hit with the reality that all things can end whether people want it or not. It happened early this week, when she less expected it.

“Nayeon unnie told us she is going to resign from the company. It’s her last year with us.”

There’s a hint of sadness in her voice, and Sana recognizes it. She hides her surprise and pulls her in. “How did you react?”

“We were shocked, of course.”

Flashes of the members’ disbelief appear in Momo’s head then. Their manager had called for a meeting after rehearsal and it only took a deep sigh before she went straight to the point, giving the girls no time to prepare for the announcement.

“Nayeon unnie wanted to make it clear that it’s not because she doesn’t care about us anymore or that she doesn’t love her job anymore. But you know, even though we often say that we are going to do this forever, being on stage together, it makes me realise that people have projects and dreams of their own and sometimes it doesn’t include us. It doesn’t mean we were never important to them or that now we have to cut them off from our lives completely.”

Sana can’t imagine anyone else but Jeongyeon as her manager, but if one day she told her she wanted to quit, she wouldn’t hold her back. So in a way she understands. People’s lives are lines that cross and converge with each other, meeting at different points in time and eventually parting. It’s inevitable, but never easy.

“You’re going to miss her a lot.”

“We really are. I guess what I’m trying to say is that we can’t be sure of what tomorrow will bring us, but I love you now and isn’t that really what matters? I won’t stop loving you because it’s a different day.”

Sana’s heart swells, it expends with every minute she spends with Momo. They have always found a way to reassure each other, building trust from the first day, and now she wonders why it would be any different in a year or in ten. She looks at Momo, caresses her cheek. She is more than thankful to have her by her side. “I love you now too.”

“You are so beautiful, did you know that?”

“Naked?”

Momo smiles. “When you’re sharing your worries to me,” she pauses then adds, “Especially when you’re naked.”

Sana giggles. She resumes where she left off and kisses Momo’s collarbone, bringing her arms above her head and going down to leave butterfly kisses on her chest.

“Minatozaki…” Momo only manages to bite her lower lip.

“Hush baby, I’ll show you beautiful.”

For the night, that’s all they need to know. Because the next morning they will get woken up by the constant banging on Momo’s door and Dahyun yelling from the other side asking them what they want to eat for breakfast.

Momo will groan and Sana will laugh at the usual chaos, ask her to be kind to her members. And as the sunlight will come through the curtains, Sana will grab Momo’s hand and drag her to the shower. They will kiss under the water and though Momo will find out she has run out of shampoo, they will realise that everything will still be the same.

They will love each other like they did yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [@misanafish](https://twitter.com/misanafish)


End file.
